


All I Want (For Christmas)

by AnArmAndALeg



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: By which I mean there is grinding on the side, Christmas fic, Couples dance-off, Fluff, Get your head out of the gutter you, Humour, I'm not actually sure how to tag things, M/M, Minor grinding warning, Nobody likes JJ, Not that there are minors grinding, This can yield nothing but good results, Yuuri and Viktor totally ship Yuri and Otabek together, drunk Viktor, drunk yuuri, i hope I'm doing this right, snapshot fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnArmAndALeg/pseuds/AnArmAndALeg
Summary: It's Christmas/Viktor's birthday party. Yuuri and Viktor are drunk, JJ's annoying everyone, and Yuri's just there with Otabek. Snapshot fic, centered around Yuri(o). Written as a gift for a friend. Cross-posted on FFN.net





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sunshine/Brittney](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sunshine%2FBrittney).



> This is the first work that I've posted on this account, so I'm glad that it's something that actually means something to me. :) The fanfiction you're currently reading is a Christmas gift for a dear friend of mine. I've known her for more than a year, and I'm so glad that I did. She's one of the best friends I could ask for, and it was my honour to write this for her. I hope you enjoy read it as well.
> 
> And yes, I'm well aware that Christmas in Russia is January 7th. Shh.

There was somebody on the balcony. Yuri Plisetsky slipped outside and approached the person, closing the balcony doors behind him and shutting out the noise of the party on the other side. The person turned, and for a second Yuri thought it was JJ and got ready to turn around and leave, but no; JJ was inside trying to brag about himself to Guang Hong and Seung-gil (who in a rare alliance were pretending to have an intense conversation with each other in their respective languages in an attempt to make JJ leave). It was only Otabek, thankfully. The Kazakh skater nodded at him with a small smile, as was his style, and moved over on the railing so that Yuri could lean on the railing with him. The two of them stood there in silence for a while and looked up at the night stars.

Otabek broke the silence. “Couldn’t stand the noise either?”

“You could say that,” Yuri snorted, glad to have a distraction. “Viktor and the piggy both got drunk. It’s a nightmare.”

He got a small hum in reply. “Oh, really?”

“Really. Chris got a stripper’s pole from god-knows-where. I think Phichit’s taking pictures and posting it all online.”

“Just like last year’s banquet, then.”

“Yeah, except Viktor and the piggy are being disgusting.” Yuri groaned, flopping onto the railing. “I don’t think either of them have any clothes on right now.”

Otabek chuckled slightly. “Well, it is Viktor’s birthday. I suppose that was going to happen anyways tonight.”

There was some shuffling behind them, and the two turned around to see a very red Leo quietly closing the door behind him. He looked at them and visibly relaxed. “Oh, Otabek, Yuri!”

“Leo, right?” Otabek asked, raising an eyebrow. “What brings you here?”

“W-well, uh…” Somehow, Leo got even redder. “Yuuri and Viktor, they…” He gestured helplessly towards the party. Yuri and Otabek turned to look through the glass doors. Somehow, it seemed that one thing had led to another, and now a very drunk (and also very scantily clad) Yuuri was grinding on an equally drunk (and undressed) Viktor, using the pole as support. Viktor, much to the dismay of what seemed to be everyone, was giving as good as he got. Chris, thankfully, seemed to have passed out. He was draped over a now very uncomfortable looking JJ, wearing nothing but a pair of red boxers. The sight cheered Yuri up slightly.

Leo kept talking. “I would have grabbed Guang Hong and gone somewhere else, but JJ keeps trying to talk to him...I’m pretty sure if I go even close, he’s going to try and rope me in, too.” The other two nodded in sympathy. They’d all been there before. In cases like this, it didn’t matter whether it was your best friend that JJ had cornered or not; it was every man for himself.

The conversation died down when they all noticed Yuuri detach himself from Viktor. Any relief they felt quickly morphed into apprehension as the drunk Japanese man made his way over to them, swaying. “Yuuuuriooooooooo!” He called out, waving to them. His voice carried even through the glass doors. Yuri watched warily as the man nearly crashed into the doors, but caught himself just in time and stumbled backwards, laughing. “There you areee! Why’re you out here…?”

Yuri sighed and stepped forward to open the doors. “Don’t call me Yurio.” The only reply he got was a petulant pout. “What do you want?”

Yuuri dropped the pout in favour of a bright grin. He pointed dramatically at Yuri, looking eerily like Viktor. “Yurio Plitets-Pliskets-- Yurio! I challenge you…” Dramatic pause. “To a couples dance-off!”

“What.”

“You heard me! Couples dance-off!”

“You’re drunk. Besides, I don’t have anyone to dance with!” Yuri protested.

“You have Otabek, don’t you? Your goooood friend!” Yuuri sang, giving Otabek a drunken smirk. “‘Oh, Otabek’s such a  _ good _ friend! He’s my first real friend!‘” His mood did an entire 180°, and his face crumpled into a dejected and hurt look. “I thought  _ I _ was your friend…”

Yuri didn’t feel ready to explain how Yuuri was both right and wrong. Instead, he gave a resigned sigh. “Yeah, fine, I’ll have a dance-off.” He looked at Otabek, silently asking the other man to be his partner, and got a small nod in reply. The second he did, he felt a hand close around his wrist, and Yuuri all but dragged him back inside and onto the makeshift dance floor. Otabek and Leo followed them, the latter nervously trailing at the heels of the former.

“Attention, everyone!” Yuuri slurred as they got closer. Everybody who wasn't completely smashed or unconscious turned to look at them, including JJ. Seung-gil and Guang Hong took off the second the Canadian looked away and Seung-gil made his way towards Phichit, while Guang Hong raced out of the room. After a pause, Leo detached himself from the group and followed him. “We’re having a couples dance-off! Me an’ Viktor versus Oturio!”  _ Oturio? What? _

Viktor grabbed Yuuri and whispered something too soft to hear in his ear. Yuuri’s eyes widened theatrically and he whispered back a little too loudly, “I said that out loud? I’m so sorry, Vitya!” His voice then dropped again to an unintelligible murmur.

Yuri narrowed his eyes. _What exactly was “Oturio”? And Vitya?_ _Was that…?_

Otabek noticed the look on his face. “Something wrong?”

“No, just…” Yuri shook his head, as if trying to dislodge a thought. He’d ask about the slip-up later. As for the pet name...He definitely didn't want to know. “Nothing.”

Otabek hummed slightly. “If you say so.”

Yuuri and Viktor finished their private discussion. “Sorry! I meant me an’ Vi-Viktor versus Otabek an’ Yurio!”

The crowd gave a drunken cheer. Yuri saw Phichit whip out his phone out of the corner of his eye.

Viktor threw an arm around Yuuri’s shoulders. “Let’s go first!” He chirped. He motioned to someone, who put on a song as they made their way to the centre of the “stage”.

Even drunk, the two of them were mind-blowingly graceful. They seemed to have retreated to a place where they were aware of only each other and moved in sync, as if connected in a way that nobody else could see. Granted, there was more grinding than what was strictly necessary, but it still took Yuri’s breath away. It was amazing to see the man he considered an older brother and his fiancé move on the dance floor.

Otabek shifted closer to him. “So,” he whispered, “This is like last year’s banquet?”

“Basically. Maybe a little more gay than before.”

Viktor dipped Yuuri, and even from where he was standing Yuri could see the love in both of their eyes. It was odd, the way he now looked at them with a hint of...affection? In the beginning, he’d thought that Viktor was acting foolish. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen Viktor act on crushes, and Yuri had been sure it would pass quickly. That’s why, when Viktor took a break from skating to actually coach the Japanese man, he was...incredulous. Who  _ was _ this Yuuri Katsuki, who cried during the Grand Prix finals, to take Viktor away from the ice?! 

It took going to Japan himself to see that he was wrong. Yuuri Katsuki wasn’t trying to be in a relationship with Viktor. They seemed to dance between being professional and something else, yet neither Yuuri or Viktor seemed to take it beyond that. This was different than the Yuuri from the banquet, and  _ completely _ different than the Viktor Yuri knew. Viktor had always flirted with  _ them _ ; that was what he was there to do, after all. He fell quickly and then got over it just as fast.

It was probably then that he had realised that Viktor was completely serious about Yuuri. He had gone to try and pursue a relationship, but ended up all but abandoning it to actually do what he said he’d do. Something like this had never happened before, and Yuri was at a loss.

He left after the Onsen on Ice event, determined to work on his Agape and feeling slightly better about Viktor and his new...whatever.

They were good for each other, they really were. Yuri had to admit that Viktor seemed happier than he had ever seen him before, and so did Yuuri. Yuri had gained respect for the Japanese man, and seeing as he was all but married to Viktor now, well...he was much like a brother-in-law now.

The song ended, and the drunk couple made their way off the stage. Otabek nudged Yuri, snapping him out of his reverie. “We’re up. You sure everything's okay?”

“Yeah, just thinking,” Yuri told him. He stepped forward and offered his friend a hand, smirking. “Ready to show those idiots how it’s done?”

“Ready when you are,” Otabek replied easily, firmly grasping his hand.

It took little to no time for them to adjust to each other. Otabek’s dancing was firm and solid. He moved surely and with a purpose. Yuri, conversely, seemed to dance in the air like the fairy he was called. He was almost ethereal in the way he moved. The cheering from Viktor and Yuuri on the sidelines seemed distant and muted. Yuri closed his eyes and gave in to the music for a while, the constant presence of Otabek nearby keeping him from completely losing himself. Something inside him seemed to stir.

The second the music ended, Otabek grabbed Yuri and pulled him close to whisper in his ear. “I nearly forgot to tell you...I got you a present. It’s still at the place I’m staying at, though. Want to go get it?”

Yuri pulled back slightly and nodded. “Sure, why not? Let’s get out of here.”

They made their excuses and left. Outside, snow was beginning to fall.

 

~~~~~

**phichit+chu** posted a picture.

 

Here’s some pictures from the Christmas/Birthday party! :D It was certainly a wild night...we finally got to see what happens when you combine a drunk Viktor and Yuuri!

**seung-gillee, v-nikiforov, and 1,790 other people** _ liked this _

_ View all 485 comments _

**mickey-crispino** Glad I wasn’t there...

**christophe-gc** @mickey-crispino How was your date, by the way? ;)

**mickey-crispino** @christophe-gc shut up

 

~~~

**phichit+chu** posted a video.

 

Rare footage of Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin dancing together! ;D 

**v-nikiforov, yuuri-katsuki, and 2,051 other people** _ liked this _

_ View all 521 comments _

**v-nikiforov** Cute!

**yuri-plisetsky** DELETE THIS

 

~~~

**yuri-plisetsky** posted a photo.

 

Look at the cat @otabek-altin got me! I’m naming him Leo!

**+guanhongji+, phichit+chu, and 1,578 other people** _ liked this _

_ View all 363 comments _

**phichit+chu** So that’s why you two left so suddenly…

**yuri-plisetsky** @phichit+chu Why did you think we left?

**phichit+chu** @yuri-plisetsky ...No reason...

~~~

 

**Piggy:** Oh, I forgot to tell you

 

**Piggy:** I’m moving to St. Petersburg and living with Viktor

 

**Me:** What the fuck.  
  



End file.
